D'Jok
D'Jok is a striker for the Snow Kids. He sees himself as the star of the team and was the one who accepted the first Galactik Football cup for the entire team. He is the second person to use the Breath and was formally the love interest of Mei. He temporarilly leaves the Snow Kids to play for Team Paradisia as a striker and captain in the Paradisian Tournament. D'Jok is also the son of Sonny Blackbones, as evidenced by it's strap lucky inherited from his mother late that left him and disappeared in the custody of Maya, a psychic who has rescued him during the Ice Age of Akillian. D'Jok is definitely one of the best players in the Galactik Football competition, with a great shooting, heading and dribbling skills, but poor teamwork ability. There he is also a kind, caring and helpful side to him which sometimes surfaces. Personality D'Jok has an extremely competitive personality and he usually strives to be the Snow Kids' best player although sometimes this leads him to play selfishly and become a hinderance to the team. He is also extremely arrogant, but also protective of his friends, as he constantly backs them up in arguments and usually manages to bribe his enemies into backing off. (Threatening Sinedd's Magnet Board in exchange for Micro-Ice's tickets in The Comeback or defending Rocket against Sinedd later when they verbally argued). He also doesn't care sometimes, he focuses on football too much as Mei told him when he refused to go to the park with the others or Tia when she was too worried about Rocket to play. History Past D'Jok was born on Akillian right after the explosion on his home planet due to the metaflux caused by his father Sonny Blackbones, his mother died giving birth and his father disappeared so a young woman named Maya took him. When he was 15, he joined the Snow Kids, all of them were born after the explosion so they all had the Metaflux inside them. Season 1 D'Jok was introduced in the first episode of the series, The Comeback. He's wearing a cloak and is trying to get his fortune telled by Maya, the woman who adopted him, but she notices his bracelet and grounds him. In A New Hope, D'Jok (along with Ahito, Thran, Mei, Tia, Micro-Ice and Sinedd) is selected for Aarch's new team. In Second Wind, D'Jok is the second person who gets the Breath during the qualification game against the Red Tigers. During The Missing Link, Bleylock captures D'Jok's father Sonny Blackbones and tells D'Jok that he has to sabotage the final. Because if they win, Bleylock will kill Sonny. In The Cup, D'Jok decides that he won't sabotage the game and scores the first goal in the final. The Snow Kids win the Galactik Football Cup and Rocket tells D'Jok that he should accept it for the whole team. During this episode, D'Jok and Mei share their first kiss and start a relationship. Season 2 D'Jok becomes the new captain in The New Captain after Rocket is suspended. He argues with his teammates because they think he takes being the captain of the team a bit too far. In Doubts Within, D'Jok starts getting nightmares about a match in Genesis Stadium. Later in this episode it's revealed that D'Jok'll take Rocket's place in the All-Stars Match. D'Jok continues to have his nightmare in The All-Stars. D'Jok plays well against the Technodroids V3s, scoring two times. Adium makes clear that Rocket isn't suspended any longer in New Order, Mark and D'Jok go tell him the news, but Rocket refuses to come back. After Warren loses to Rocket in the Sphere, it's D'Jok's turn to challenge Rocket. But just before he's going into the Sphere, Tia steps in and beats Rocket. When Rocket is playing with the Snow Kids again, D'Jok wants to give the position of captain back to Rocket, but Rocket decides that D'Jok should keep it. D'Jok scores again in a final, but his nightmare comes true. He almost gets killed by a falling scorebord caused by Bleylock's Multi-Flux Wave which hits Genesis Stadium. Part of the playing field is destroyed and D'Jok was slipping away, but Luur saves him using the Heat of Xenon and the Snow Kids win at the penalty shoot-out. D'Jok decides that Rocket should take the cup for the team. Season 3 In Stars in Danger, the Snow Kids and the Shadows play a friendly and it ends with a score of 1-1. D'Jok argues with Mei after the game and she decides to break-up with him. The Snow Kids choose to participate in the Paradisian Tournament, Lord Phoenix welcomes them personally and talks with D'Jok about the tournament. In further episodes D'Jok gets mad because Mei and Yuki just left the team, he also doesn't really like Lun-Zia. D'Jok joins Team Paradisia in A New Strategy. He gets to be the captain and gets a red and black replica of his Snow Kids kit. In the next episode, D'Jok takes part in the Paradisian All-Stars Match. He is selected for the Yellow Team and scores. In The Secret Of Deep Stadium, Warren doesn't like the fact that D'Jok plays really rough and selfishly. Team Paradisia faces the Snow Kids in Battle for the Final and Betrayal on the Field, the score after 90 minutes is 3-3, so they will have a penalty shoot-out. D'Jok doesn't want to betray his former team mates so he won't tell how to beat Ahito. Lord Phoenix hypnotizes him so he'll tell how to beat Ahito and forget that his team mates are cyborgs. Team Paradisia wins and moves on to the final. Paradisia is starting to explode during the final between the Shadows and Team Paradisia, the game is stopped, but D'Jok refuses to go away. Mei tries to get him out of the stadium. Sinedd saves them both and they all leave Paradisia. D'Jok trains a few children at Genesis Stadium in A New Start. Warren meets D'Jok at Genesis Stadium and sees him training the kids, Warren tells D'Jok about Club Galactik which he and Artegor were planning to create, D'Jok accepts the offer. Later in the episode he is in the stands during a game of the Snow Kids and gets interviewed by Callie Mystic. D'Jok rejoins the Snow Kids in Reconstituted Families. Micro-Ice and especially Ahito don't immediately accept D'Jok back on the team, but they do after D'Jok saves a ball that slipped past Ahito. After Sinedd is part of the Snow Kids again in On All Fronts, he and D'Jok put away their differences and become friends. The Snow Kids win the cup for the third time after they have beaten Team Paradisia in The Stars of Akillian are Eternal. After the cup, the Snow Kids went into the Holo Trainer with Club Galactik but there's something wrong with the Holo Trainer and so the children, Mei, Micro-Ice and Hush Sharky disappear. Gallery D'Jok Snow Kids Kit.jpg|D'jok part of the Snow Kids. galactik_football_background_wallpaper-normal5.4.jpg 58349583.jpg D'Jok.jpg Tumblr n5xmufan1E1ssg2z9o1 1280.jpg K,NDEwMTIwMjAsNzIwNjM5,f,asgweer.jpg D-jok-and-Mei-galactik-football-4954434-450-337.jpg|D'jok and Mei kiss Djokscreen-5.jpg Djokscreen-4.jpg Djokscreen-2.jpg Djokscreen-1.jpg Mei djok hug.png Tumblr lo7twddSo81qhdlq2o1 500.jpg Djokscreen-6.jpg Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Snow Kids Category:The All-Stars Category:Team Paradisia Category:Paradisian All-Stars Category:Striker